


[Podfic of] This Is How the War Ends / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/149194">This Is How the War Ends</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:17:29</p><p>The end is the beginning is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Is How the War Ends / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is How the War Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149194) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ilqer8c6359fa5iy00ubvml1b4cjuy4k.mp3) | 16.4 MB | 00:17:29  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ia0yk0zzqdjykyxvee04u9nop6h3d26g.m4b) | 16.1 MB | 00:17:29  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-is-how-war-ends).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
